


Playing Grab-Aft

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, Genre: PWP, M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: drift, character: mirage, kink: public sex, smut: sticky, verse: idw, warning: au, warning: canon- what canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Just a smutty snippet where Mirage gets himself a nice handful of Drift’s aft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Grab-Aft

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** For swindleslog who was sweet enough to celebrate her one year-ish in fandom with free doodles for commenters. She drew [this](http://swindleslog.livejournal.com/10202.html?thread=213466#t213466) for me. Her art is adorable, and if you feel like something dark with tons of awesomely executed mind-fuckery you have GOT to read her fic, [Swindle’s Log](http://swindleslog.livejournal.com/tag/swindle#post-swindleslog-1613). Seriously. Mind. Blowing. Anyways, I hope the smutty ficlet’s enjoyed. ^_^ Thank you Swindleslog, again for the pics. FAR too cute!

**Title:** Playing Grab-Aft  
 **‘Verse:** IDW  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairings:** Mirage/Drift  
 **Summary:** Just a smutty snippet where Mirage gets himself a nice handful of Drift’s aft.  
 **Notes:** For swindleslog who was sweet enough to celebrate her one year-ish in fandom with free doodles for commenters. She drew [this](http://swindleslog.livejournal.com/10202.html?thread=213466#t213466) for me. Her art is adorable, and if you feel like something dark with tons of awesomely executed mind-fuckery you have GOT to read her fic, [Swindle’s Log](http://swindleslog.livejournal.com/tag/swindle#post-swindleslog-1613). Seriously. Mind. Blowing. Anyways, I hope the smutty ficlet’s enjoyed. ^_^ Thank you Swindleslog, again for the pics. FAR too cute!

 

**Playing Grab-Aft**

 

Mirage reclined against the wall. It was rather inelegant of him to be doing this on the floor, but since this is where Drift had pushed him, it would just have to do. It was rather arousing after all, so why complain? Far worse things had happened to him than having one charged-up warrior in his lap, kissing him like he’d never get enough. No, that was not what one could call a hardship. Added to that, Drift was rather beautiful. Hard. A little dark at times, but then who wasn’t anymore?

Mirage slid his hands over sleek thighs, gliding back until his hands cupped Drift’s aft. He gave a squeeze, their panels unlocking in nearly the same instant, Drift moaning quietly into Mirage’s mouth. Mirage pulled, his spike extending, and sank deep.

It was far too easy to get lost in the heat of contact. Drift tightened down against him, hips shifting fast, pumping hard as he chased his overload. Mirage let him, rolling up, selfishly seeking his own pleasure. Warmth tickled over his circuits, the rippling hot squeeze of Drift’s valve caressing his spike rushing bliss throughout his body.

Drift pulled out of the kiss, helm falling back as a guttural, feral moan rose from him. Mirage watched, hands tight, encouraging and guiding on Drift’s aft, then fell into overload as well. He gave a short cry, pulling Drift down onto him harder.

They sat quietly a few moments, vents heaving, Drift’s helm resting on Mirage’s shoulder. “Well. That was-“

“Yeah,” Drift said, still flopped against him.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
